Many pigmented cosmetic compositions such as foundations and lipsticks have been developed for longer wear and transfer resistance properties. This is typically accomplished by the use of ingredients that form a film after application, ingredients such as silicone film forming agents. Such compositions generally contain volatile solvents which evaporate on contact with the skin, lips or other keratinous tissue, leaving behind a film or layer comprising waxes and/or resins, pigments, fillers, and actives.
In the past, it has been problematic to formulate such compositions which possess acceptable wear and transfer-resistance properties while at the same time having good feel, spreadability and stability properties.
Thus, there remains a need for improved cosmetic compositions, which have acceptable or improved wear, transfer-resistance, feel, spreadability and/or stability properties for application to keratin materials such as skin or lips.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for keratinous material such as the skin or lips, which is able to address or overcome at least one of the aforementioned problems with the prior art compositions, as well as to provide methods for using and making such compositions.